Teardrops on Raven's Guitar
by Jinxometer
Summary: Who knew Raven could play guitar? What happens when Beastboy hears her song? Will he figure it out? BBxRAE! Based on the song Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift. hOPE like it :D. I DON'T OWN TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR OR CHECK YES JULIET!


Teardrops on Raven's Guitar

She loves him. Yes, she loves him. When something gets in the way of that, your heart hurts.

But she was perfect for him! She loved lots of fun. She can control her powers now. She was beautiful. She can be in a relationship without blowing stuff up.

But she was on the team longer than Terra was! But that doesn't matter much.

Worst of all, he liked her back. All these things made it sting even more.

She admitted to her self that that she was truely jealous of Terra. She was partly happy for Beastboy, the other part was sad and angry with him.

Ever since _she _got here, Raven's been in her room more than usual. She sat in her room letting out her feelings.

Ever since Jerico taught her how to play guitar, she's been playing alot. She sat in her room and played at times were no one could hear her. She didn't want to deal with the stress of playing a song for them.

Since she enjoyed playing guitar, so she wrote some songs. On this night she felt disapointed, sadness, and angst. She was past mad. So she wrote a song on how she felt.

When she was done, she was proud of finishing her song. She decided to play it over to feel the full effect.

She sat cross legged on her bed, facing the window watching the stars, at 2 o'clock in the morning. She started to play.

***

Beastboy woke with a start.

He was worried about Raven. Every since Terra came she has been distant from the rest of the team. She locked herself in her room more. He wanted her to come out and hang out with them. He liked when she hung out with them.

Since he was worried for her, he had nightmares that she would get hurt or stolen out of the tower. He didn't want anything to happen to her.

He needed to relax. He knew she was fine, she was just shy around new people.

He got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen to get a drink of water to help him go back to sleep.

He walked down the dark narrow halls of Titans Tower. _'Man we really need to put some pictures on the wall or something' _he thought.

He passed by Terra's door. As he passed he thought of her. '_She's a really good friend. Alot like me and AWESOME!'_

He walked down more dark hall ways.

He was passing Raven's room. He could hear a sound coming from inside. With his sharp animal scence, he could hear it through the thick medal door.

He pressed his ear against her door to hear it better.

***

"_He looks at me"_

_"I fake a smile so he won't see"_

She remembers the other day after a mission they had with Terra.

Beastboy looked Ravens way. He wanted to see the look on her face. He's been watching her to make sure she was ok.

She saw he was looking at her. She knew he was watching her closely lately. She gave him a smirk back to tell him that she was ok.

"_That I want and I need to_

_ everything that we should be"_

She really wanted to be with him. She knew he cared about her in a away, but not in that way.

But why would he even think of being with her?!? She always but him down. Hurt him, physically.

_'But why would he be with me' _Raven thought one night _'he could probably get any girl he wanted. He's famous, in a way, we all are. His emerald green eyes. His sweet nature. Ahh, stop making your self hurt more Raven!' _She mentally smacked herself.

***

_'WOW! WHERE DID RAVEN LEARN HOW TO PLAY GUITAR??! AND SING?' _Beastboy thought in his head.

He listened to listened closely to the lyrics.

***

_"I bet she beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_and she's got everything that I have to live without"_

She didn't bet, she knew Terra was Beautiful. When Beastboy came to Raven's room to convince her to come out, he talked about her. How she was sooo nice and sooo fun and would sooo want to hang out. It made Raven gag inside every time he talked about her.

Raven knew that Terra got everything that she had to live without. She would never be able to love without someone to love back. She got him. Raven only had her powers and talents to get her though life.

_"He talks to me_

_I laugh cause this is sooo funny_

_That I can't even see_

_anyone when he's with me"_

Whenever she talks to him it happens. She laughs to herself because she's so love struck that 'all she sees is him.'

_"He's saids he so in love _

_he's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows, he's all I think about at night"_

The night Terra came, Raven was sitting on the rocks close to the water, thinking.

Suddenly something poped out and sat next to her.

She wipped up and put her magic around the person that almost scared her to death.

Beastboy was wrapped in the magic

"WOAH! RAVEN I JUST WANTED TO TALK!" he said in defence.

She put him down. "Don't scare me like that!" she scowlded him, then sitting back down.

"Sorry I scared you but I need some advise" he said.

"What about?"

"Raven, I think i'm in love"

Raven's eyes went wide. '_He loves her? they've only known eachother for a couple of hours! How could he love her!?!?' She felt her slowly heart brake in two delicate pieces._

_"_Really?" was all she could get out sounding normal.

"Yeah and I want to know how to get her to love me too" he said.

Raven swallowed back her destress and answered, "Just be yourself, love her, and I guess care" she said, even though it wasn't for her, she still had to give him the truth.

That night as she went to sleep,she thought about their conversation. _'He's in love, but not with me.' _

_***_

Beastboy listened to the story of lyrics carefully.

'_What jerk would do this? Raven's really hurt. Why can't they see that there lucky to have her attention? It rarely happens to me.'_

_***_

_"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star"_

As she sang that, she looked up at the sky. The stars were simpily beautiful. The moon was full and wonderous.

_"He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_I don't why I do"_

She thought back into the good times.

The Titans were riding in the car going to the grocery store.

Robin and Beastboy were playing rock, paper, scissors for shotgun.

Beastboy won.

As they drove Beastboy fumbled with the radio. He finally stopped when he heard a song he liked. This one he sang along to. It was_ Check Yes Juiet _by_ We the Kings._

He sang through the whole song.

Raven had to admite it had a good beat to it. She ended up liking the song.

When they got home, she sang to herself. It was wierd that she liked the song so much.

_"He walks by me_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?"_

_"And there he goes, so perfectly_

_the kind of flawless I wish I could be"_

The other day when she was going to get breakfast, she ended up passing him in the hall. She held her breathe, she didn't want to think about him today, so she wouldn't even breathe him in.

As he walked away from her, she head was forced to look back at him. He was perfect. She wish she was.

_"She better hold him tight_

_give him all her love_

_look in those beautiful eyes_

_and know she's lucky cause..."_

Raven hoped that she'd never break him. That Terra would use him, instead of just on and off. She better give him all her love, because Raven gave him up.

Raven hoped Terra knows how lucky she is to have him. Then she thought of his eyes, they were so beautiful"

_"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_I don't why I do"_

_"So I drive home alone_

_As I turn off the lights_

_I put his picture down_

_and maybe get some sleep at night"_

That night, Raven went to bed early. That's why she woke up at 1:00pm. As she turned off the light and snuggled into her covers, she noticed the pictures on her nightstand. She fell asleep looking at her team mates. She had varity of pictures, some team photo's, some were looked like regular teenagers taking goofy pictures of eachother.

She looked at the picture of Beastboy and her. When she wasn't looking, he snuck up next to her and Cyborg took the picture. Beastboy was smiling like mad, she was glaring at him from the corner of her eye.

She was sick of thinking about this. She was done and over with him. He's taken. Raven sat up in her bed and turned the picture face down.

When she could look it again without feeling then she would.

_"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_the only one who's got enough of me to brake my heart"_

He did brake her heart. When he said he loved _her_.

"_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_I don't why I do"_

_"He's the time taking up but theres never enough_

_But he's all that i need to fall into"_

_"He looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see"_

_***_

_Wow Raven is really sad over someone. WHAT A JERK! _Beastboy thought.

He knocked on the door, it sounded like Raven needed to talk. He also wanted to tell her that he'd always be there.

"Raven?"

***

She froze. _Was that who i think it was? _Raven thought.

"Raven? Are you ok?" He asked though the door.

"Yes, i'm fine" she answered back.

"Are you sure? Can I come in?"

"Fine" She said.

He came in and stood in the middle of the room. She still faced the window, looking up at the stars. Her back was to him. Her guitar still in hand.

"Who ever he is, he's a idiot" he said.

Raven kind of laughed inside. "Yes, he's a total idiot" she said.

"Who would pass someone up like you, for some other girl?"

"Most people would" she said, her voice emotionless.

"Your smart, pure, and beautiful" he said, and he really ment it too.

"Really?..... Really?" the second time she was sacrastic.

"Yes, any guy would be an idiot, I will always be there for you Raven, even when some jerk hurts you" he said seriously.

"How can you help me when your the jerk?" she whispered, but his enhanced animal scences heard it.

It took him a minute to realize what she was saying.

"I'm the jerk" he said.

Raven sat emotionless, still not facing him.

"Raven I'd never hurt you."

"You did when you said you loved her" she answered, voice still as hard as stone.

"I don't love Terra, she's my friend, I love _you_."

She froze, did she hear him correct? "What did you say?"

"I love you" he said walking to her side.

She looked up at him, he smiled. He slower inched towards her til his lips were on hers.

_My wishing star worked _Raven thought.


End file.
